


Wild Hunt

by desushoard (tenderanglerfish)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderanglerfish/pseuds/desushoard
Summary: The Wild Hunt is a European folk myth involving a ghostly or supernatural group of huntsmen passing in wild pursuit. The hunters may be either elves or fairies or the dead.





	Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m0usielous1e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0usielous1e/gifts).



[](https://kennichka.deviantart.com/art/Wild-Hunt-731093755)

  


[ **on tumblr** ](http://kennichka.tumblr.com/post/170946080726/wild-hunt-by-kennichka-for-m0usi3l0us13-as-a)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: (optional)  
> Wild Hunt
> 
> thank you so much for such a _perfect_ prompt! i screamed for two days just re-reading it :D it was a huge pleasure to draw it for you  <3


End file.
